fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Ranger: Cavern Chronicles
Stick Ranger: Cavern Chronicles (also known as SR:CC) is an action RPG mod of the web game Stick Ranger, which was made by ha55ii. The creator of the mod, however, is Poisonshot. Stick Ranger: Cavern Chronicles uses Ivan's Mod as a base, and contains many features included in said mod. The mod was first released on August 8, 2017. It was last updated on April 6, 2019. The core gameplay of Stick Ranger is not changed in this mod; the player can drag their stickmen around with their mouse, and they will automatically attack enemies provided that they are on the ground and not being dragged. They must beat a large variety of stages by beating their boss screens. The mod is a "wiped" mod, having replaced every single weapon as well as almost every stage with new content. However, although there are new compo items (most being from Ivan's Mod), the compos themselves have not been replaced. There are also some new options and other improvements added to the mod. Here is a link to the patch file. You will need a copy of the most recent version of Stick Ranger in order to apply the patch. Saving Data in Stick Ranger: Cavern Chronicles is not automatically saved, so if you just leave the game and open it again, you will have lost your progress. However, it is possible to save using the Get-Set box, just like vanilla Stick Ranger. Press Get to get your code, save it somewhere, and when you want to load your data, insert the code in the Get-Set box and press Set. Your data will be re-loaded. Classes There are thirteen classes in Stick Ranger: Cavern Chronicles. Eight of them are from vanilla Stick Ranger, four are from Ivan's Mod and one is unique to Cavern Chronicles. They are: Stages Although all of the "worlds" are on the same map, the map is separated in multiple "Worlds", each world ending with one Mega Boss and a couple of "Arena" stages. This separation is done for clarity and for ease of editing. At the moment, there are three Worlds implemented in the game. World 1 The first world of Stick Ranger: Cavern Chronicles was designed with a "Physical" theme in mind, and thus, most of the stages are the kind of stages you'd expect to see in a cavern with the possible exception of the Rocky Ruins series. There are 24 stages in total in World 1: *Town */Mud Grotto/ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 */Gulf/ */Source/ */Rocky Ruins/ 1, 2, 3, 4 *Village */Coal Mines/ 1, 2 */Terra Altar/ *Terra Arena 1, 2, 3, 4 */Forlorn Falls/ World 2 World 2 has more of an "Ice" or "Aquatic" theme in mind compared to World 1, similarly to how "World 2" of vanilla Stick Ranger mostly had aquatic stages. There are 22 stages in World 2: */Deep Sea/ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 */Sea Stack/ */Abyss/ 1, 2, 3, 4 */Shipwreck/ */Frozen Cave/ 1, 2, 3 */Aqua Altar/ *Aqua Arena 1, 2, 3, 4 */Ghost Ship/ World 3 World 3 was designed with a "Poison" theme in mind, and thus most stages in this world have a link with poison or pollution. This is a huge contrast to vanilla Stick Ranger's Desert stages. World 3 features 27 stages: */Subflora/ 1, 2, 3, 4 */Power Plant/ 1, 2, 3, 4 */Subflora/ 5, 6, 7 */Wildfire/ */Sewer/ 1, 2, 3 *Resort */Oil Ocean/ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 */Flora Altar/ *Flora Arena 1, 2, 3, 4 */Ink Ocean/ World 4 World 4 is not made yet. Little is known about it besides that it will be based around the Thunder type. The stage order for it has been planned along with some of the new heads and species that will appear in it. World 5 World 5 isn't made yet either. It will be themed around the Fire type, but nothing else about it is known. World 6 World 6 is also not made. It will be themed around the Freeze type, but nothing else about it is known. Others New Compo Items New Heads New Species The mod introduces a couple of new species and variants on older species: * Hoverer: Hovers slightly above the ground and moves left and right at a decent speed, flipping around when encountering a wall. * Bubble: Slowly floats down. Upon hitting the ground, rolls a bit, allowing it to float again as it has extremely low gravity. * Ghost: Variant of Dragon that moves much, MUCH faster than average. * Lasher: Moves similar to a Bouncer, although it's faster. Big Lashers do not spawn enemies when hit, additionally. Credits *ha55ii for making Stick Ranger and thus making this possible. *Poisonshot for making this mod, obviously. *eashy for making the bookmark mod tools, which helped a lot (and still do!). *Lightning Lord for making the enemy tool (which is currently used to make enemies). *Ivan247 for making his mod, which served as the base for this mod, and for answering questions both directly and indirectly. *HankGuideDude for making the Pi and the Cord head, the Mint head (which served as a base for the leaf attack effect), the Dust compo item and the Predator class. *ZoshiX for making the Pentagon head. *Caagr98 for making the Omega head. *RadiantDarkBlaze for Magic Amp's Card. *Aeinstein for motivating Ivan about the revival of Rubber's Card. *1X3B for the Wizard class. *Samuel17 for the Hammerer class. *stixx44 for the idea of Satan's Card's revival (which is currently unused). *NNW for Fire Soul 5 and Thunder Soul 5. *Majorlee for suggesting the quicker way to invest SP (by holding the SP button) *JTF98 for the idea of the Book pages costing 250$/page instead of 1000$/page. *Cazaam for making the Burger head. *Cola160 for making the Sawblade head. *Lazro for making the PC head. *RedHardcore for making the Advanced X head. *The DB:CB discord for being supportive Gallery Feel free to add screenshots of Stick Ranger: Cavern Chronicles in this gallery. PSModScreenshot1.png|Pre-release teaser of Mud Grotto 1. PSModScreenshot2.png|Pre-release teaser of Mud Grotto 2, introducing the Pi head. Notice the menu color is wrong. PSModScreenshot3.png|Pre-release teaser of Mud Grotto 4, showing the Lamp head. Once again, notice the menu color is wrong. SRCC V1dot9.png|Update thumbnail for V1.9; starting from that update, each update gets an "Update Thumbnail". This one shows off new weapons introduced in said update. SRCC V2dot0.png|V2.0 thumbnail, showing Subflora 4. SRCC V2dot1.png|V2.1 update thumbnail, introducing the PC head and the Power Plant series. SRCC V2dot2.png|V2.2 update thumbnail, showing the Resort along with a few Resort weapons. SRCC V2dot3.png|V2.3 update thumbnail, showing the Oil Ocean series. SRCC V2dot4.png|V2.4 thumbnail, showing the Lasher species. SRCC V2dot5.png|V2.5 thumbnail, showing Flora Altar and the megaboss that occupies it. SRCC V2dot6.png|V2.6 update thumbnail, introducing the Torcher class. Music Suggestions The mod does not include music, much like vanilla Stick Ranger. This list of music suggestions has been made for players who want to know what kind of music plays in each stage. Trivia *The worlds in the mod are themed around the 6 types in Stick Ranger. World 1 is based on the Physical type, World 2 is based on the Ice type and World 3 is based on the Poison type. *The mod is a heavily upgraded reboot of Deep Cavern, having similar stages. However, for obvious reasons, the stages are not exactly the same. For example, Mud Grotto 4 is relatively similar to Cave Adventure 4. Mud Grotto 1, however, has almost nothing in common with Cave Adventure 1 besides the presence of enemies that can "burrow" in the ground. Category:Stick Ranger Modding